Niña, Adolescente, Guerrera, Jefa, Novia, Amante y Mujer
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: —¿Quién eres? —dijo la voz en la oscuridad...—Solo una niña tonta —dijo para sí misma...—¿Quién eres? —Ino se preguntó si sería un guardián... bellos y silenciosos como flores...A Ino se le subió la sangre a la cabeza...El rojo en tus mejillas te hace más hermosa —Sasuke acarició las mejillas de Ino...Su corazón aumenta el ritmo e Ino aprecia como sube la temperatura de su cuerpo.
1. ¿Quién eres?

_Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 _Este Fic participa del Reto especial: Ino Yamanaka del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 _..._

 **¿Quién eres?**

—¿Quién eres? —dijo la voz en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién soy? —Frunció el ceño extrañada— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Estoy aquí para que tú me lo digas.

—Yo sé quién eres. Pero la respuesta no puede venir de mi voz. Los humanos solo creen la verdad que sale de sus labios, aunque sea mentira ¿Así que sabes quién eres?

—Soy Ino Yamanka. Una guapa muchacha de 16 años, de cabello rubio, 1.62 m de estatura, 46 kg, tipo de sangre B; Hija de Inoichi Yamanaka, amiga de Nara Shikamaru y Choji Akimichi. Mejor amiga de Haruno Sakura. Me gustan las flores y el morado es mi color preferido.

—Pregunte ¿Quién eres? ¿No lo que eres? —le reprocho la voz.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Pongamos un ejemplo —Ino se quejó cuando algo en la oscuridad golpeó su cabeza— ¿Qué es eso?

Ino buscó a tientas el objeto sobre su cabeza —Es una roca —dijo Ino sosteniendo la roca entre sus manos.

—Y puedes decirme ¿Quién es esa roca?

—Eso es absurdo. La roca no es un alguien. Es una cosa.

—Y si te dijera que esa roca es de color negro grisáceo, que tiene un volumen de 4.837 cm cúbicos, que se formó hace 71 millones de años cuando un volcán dio origen a una de las islas del País del Agua. Si te dijera eso ¿Te harías una mejor idea de quien es esta roca?

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Ino— ¡Claro que no! Solo me dijiste cosas sobre la roca. Esto no tiene sentido. Una roca no puede ser alguien. ¡Es una cosa!

—Sin embargo hiciste lo mismo que yo cuando te pregunte quién eres. Dijiste una retahíla de datos sobre ti. Saber todo eso no me dice quién eres. Te describiste de la misma forma en que yo describí esa roca ¿Acaso eres una cosa, Ino?

—¿Qué? —dijo Ino alzando la voz— ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy alguien!¡Soy una persona!

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre una roca y una persona?¿Que te diferencia a ti de un objeto?

—¡La diferencia es que yo puedo sentir!¡Pensar!¡Llorar!¡Y gritar!

—¿Y? Eso no es la gran cosa. Los animales también pueden hacerlo ¿Quiere decir eso que ellos también son alguien? ¿También son personas?

Ino apretó los labios y los puños, sin saber que decir.

—¿Quién eres Ino? —dijo la voz en la oscuridad.

Ino arrojó la piedra hacia la oscuridad con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de golpear a quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esa voz.

—¿Quién eres Ino? —volvió a repetir la voz.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Ino y con todas sus fuerzas alzó su brazo y apartó la mano que estaba posada sobre su cabeza.

La conexión se rompió e Ino pudo abrir los ojos. Se levantó furiosa dispuesta a hacer trizas la estatua del anciano que tenía enfrente.

—¡Cálmate Ino! —gritó su padre alarmado mientras la alzaba por la cintura y la sacaba del antiguo templo Yamanaka.


	2. Bellas y silenciosas como flores

_Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 _Este Fic participa del Reto especial: Ino Yamanaka del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 _..._

 **Bellas y silenciosas como flores**

Ino canturrea alegre mientras arma un arreglo de girasoles, margaritas y rosas amarillas. Da un paso atrás y observa su trabajo. Inclina la cabeza buscando un mejor ángulo. Se vuelve a acercar y quita dos rosas, pone un girasol más, reacomoda las margaritas, agrega más ramas de laurel y coloca en lugares estratégicos hojas largas y anchas de pilistra. Vuelve a contemplar su trabajo. Rocía un poco de agua sobre las flores y remata el florero con un enorme moño naranja. Contempla su trabajo y sonríe satisfecha.

—¿Por qué te gustan tanto las flores? —Ino dio un respingo ante la repentina pregunta, dio media vuelta buscando a la terrible creatura que perturbaba su paz. Se trata de Aki, la chica que les ayuda en la florería.

—¿Qué por qué? —nunca se lo había preguntado—. Supongo que sólo es porque son bonitas —pero tampoco necesitaba pensárselo demasiado —y porque huelen delicioso.

—¿Solo por eso? —Aki parecía decepcionada.

—Sí, solo por eso —Ino le dio la espalda y comenzó un nuevo arreglo— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es solo que pensé que con lo mucho que te gustan las flores habría alguna historia profunda y conmovedora detrás.

—Pues no —dijo Ino cogiendo tulipanes y violetas de los floreros—. Las flores son hermosas, acaso necesito otra razón para que me gusten.

—Supongo que no —dijo Aki dubitativa— pero me parece algo… —guardo silencio, meditando cuidadosamente su respuesta pero al final no encontró las palabras que buscaba—¿Qué hay de los chicos?

—¿Qué tienen los chicos? —preguntó Ino colocando las flores en una canasta de mimbre.

—¿Qué clase de chicos te gustan?

—Los chicos guapos.

—¿Entonces saldrías con cualquier chico siempre y cuando fuera guapo? —Ino alzó la vista y considero la respuesta.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Es solo una cita.

—¿No tienes alguna preferencia?

—Si tuviera que elegir preferiría que fueran serios.

—¿Serios?

—Sí, serios —dijo Ino mientras forraba la canasta con laurel— bellos y silenciosos como flores.

—Muy bien —dijo Aki lentamente y se quedó pensando un poco más— ¿Entonces por qué te gusta ser ninja? Parece un trabajo sangriento y nada bonito.

—Por el dinero —dijo Ino sin vacilar.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Aki sin creerlo— ¿En serio?

—Sí, los ninjas ganamos bastante. Sólo con nuestro sueldo, mi padre y yo pudimos fundar esta florería.

Aki se quedó en silencio, intentando calcular cuánto dinero costo la florería.

—Además, todos mis amigos son ninjas; mi padre lo es, mi madre lo fue; he sido ninja casi toda mi vida, no puedo imaginar cómo sería no serlo.

—Espera, yo no soy ninja ¿Quieres decir que no somos amigas?

—¡Listo! —dijo Ino un poco demasiado alto cuando coloco la última flor en su arreglo— Coloca los nuevos arreglos al frente y cierra por mí ¿Quieres? — Ino se quitó su delantal de trabajo, tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta trasera.

Aki se quedó contemplando el silencio.

Lo siento Aki, tal parece que para Ino no eres lo suficientemente bella.


	3. Sueños Culposos

**...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Sueños Culposos**

Ino encontró el ensayo mientras empacaba sus cosas. Escrito con letra grande y redondeada, con dibujos de flores y corazones en los márgenes.

El maestro Iruka les había encargado ese ensayo.

—¿Que quieren del futuro —había dicho Iruka— ¿Qué clase de ninjas quieren ser?¿Cómo quieren ser de adultos? ¿Quieren tener una casa? ¿Estar casados? ¿Tener mucho dinero? ¿Cuáles son sueños?

Ese era el título del ensayo, "Mis sueños". Ino se avergonzó al leer lo que había escrito.

—Sólo era una niña tonta —dijo para sí misma.

No es como si de niña tuviera grandes ambiciones, nada parecido a querer ser Hokage o desear matar a su hermano y revivir a su clan. Era solo una niña alegre y normal. La única razón por la que se había inscrito a la academia era porque su padre había dicho que tenía talento y ella sólo quería hacerlo feliz.

"Mi sueño es convertirme en la esposa de Sasuke y ayudarle a restaurar su clan"

Ya está, eso era todo. Ino sintió el deseo de quemar aquel trozo de papel para que nunca nadie pudiera leerlo. Pero lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que sus sueños de niña en esencia no habían cambiado. ¿Casarse? En unos días lo haría. ¿Hijos? Nunca se le pasó por la mente el no tenerlos. Parece que sus sueños de niña fueron como una certeza que siempre había tenido pero de la que apenas se había dado cuenta.

Casarse y tener hijos. Sus sueños no habían cambiado del todo, se sumaron algunos más a la lista, algunos se cumplieron, otros se rompieron, se fueron haciendo más grandes, más humildes, realistas. Quería ser la mejor kunoichi del mundo. Estaba segura de que no lo era pero sin duda era una gran kunoichi. Con ayuda de sus padres fundo una floristería. Le hubiera gustado que su padre fuera a su boda, que Sasuke no le hubiera encargado la soledad de Sakura, poder quitarle la melancolía a los ojos de su madre, que no se dejara llevar tan seguido por su carácter explosivo, ganarle en un pulso a Sakura, no llorar con las historias trágicas ni asustarse con las de terror, que sus hijos conocieran a su abuelo y tantas otras cosas que sabe que no están a su alcance.

Así que tal vez sea mejor volver a soñar como cuando era niña, cuando las cosas parecían más simples. Casarse y tener hijos. Amar y ser feliz junto a su esposo. No hay porque avergonzarse de un sueño tan simple. Ser Hokage y salvar a un clan del borde de la extinción no la harían feliz.

No debería sentirse avergonzada de la niña que era en aquel entonces, ni de sus sueños, porque los sueños de aquella niña siguen siendo los suyos.

—¿Qué es lo que vez Ino? —dijo Sai apareciendo de la nada detrás de Ino.

—¡Nada! —exclamó Ino nerviosa mientras se llenaba la boca con una vieja hoja, que escribió, cuando era niña.


	4. Trastorno disociativo de la identidad

**...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Trastorno disociativo de la identidad**

—¡Es demasiado peligroso! —dijo Shikamaru.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó Ino— Pero ya han muerto demasiados ninjas en esta misión. No dejare que sus muertes sean en vano. Así que sigue bombeando su corazón y no dejes que muera mientras estoy dentro.

Shikamaru tomó el lugar de Ino y comenzó a aplicar compresiones sobre el ninja moribundo.

—¡Volveré!

—Lo sé.

Ino sonrió. Se sentó en flor de loto y apuntó con su sello al ninja; entonces se desvaneció.

…

Ino flotaba sobre un intricado laberinto que se extendía hasta el infinito, igual que una mota de polvo sobre la bastedad del océano.

Realizo una serie de sellos y pequeñas zonas del laberinto se iluminaron; aquí y allá, islas de luz blanca se encendieron. Ino voló a la más cercana.

Las paredes del laberinto eran libreros gigantes repletos de pergaminos. Al aterrizar Ino se dirigió a uno, estaba por coger un pergamino cuando sintió una repentina presencia que la obligó a voltearse.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó poniéndose en guardia.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —dijo un hombre joven de cabello negro.

Ino se preguntó si sería un guardián. Seres de chakra que defienden la mente contra invasiones. Ella misma tenía varias protecciones en su cabeza. Pero no parecía serlo, los guardias no suelen saludar…

—Soy Koshi —…ni decir su nombre.

—Soy Ino.

—Hola Ino, parece que buscas algo y yo necesito respuestas ¿Te parece bien si hacemos un trato?

Ino estaba recelosa, pero no había tiempo de ser quisquillosa.

—¿Conoces a Uryu?

—El nuevo jinchuriki del Nanabi. Sí, lo conozco. ¿Eres amiga o enemiga de Hoshi?

—Enemiga —Ino se dio cuenta de lo que era Koshi. Había visto esta clase de desdoblamiento antes más nunca se había adentrado en una mente con semejante condición, es demasiado peligroso.

—Supongo que eso lo aclara. Hoshi está muriendo —Koshi notó la sorpresa de Ino— No puedes ocultarlo, después de todo vivo aquí. Antes de que llegaras partes de este lugar han desaparecido sin más, señales claras de muerte neuronal. Puede ser por una embolia, desangramiento, asfixia o paro cardiaco. Como sea, significa que no tengo mucho tiempo, ni tú tampoco.

Las estanterías se movieron a velocidad de vértigo y entre una vorágine de manchas borrosas y ruidos infernales, toda la inmensidad del laberinto se condenso en un solo punto sobre la palma de Koshi.

—Bien Ino, este es el trato.

A Ino no le agrado el trato, pero no había tiempo de ser quisquillosa.

…

Abrió los ojos e intento calmarse. Shikamaru se apartó del cuerpo de Koshi.

—¡¿Ino, estas bien?!

—No. —Se limpió el sudor de la frente— Pero no hay tiempo. Sé dónde está Uryu.

—Bien. Me hare cargo del resto…

—No, necesitas saber lo que sé para llegar hasta él, y por desgracia, no es algo que pueda decirte.

—¿Por qué?

—Después Shikamaru.

—Estas segura.

—Sí, estaré bien ya me encargare.

Ya se encargaría después de la personalidad de más que ahora habitaba en su mente y peleaba por el mismo espacio.


	5. Ponerse en los zapatos del otro

**...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Ponerse en los zapatos del otro**

Ino le cerró la puerta a Sai en la cara.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!—grito furiosa.

Pero sólo el silencio le respondió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, rompiendo con estruendo el silencio de la habitación. Ino gritó asustada ante la repentina intromisión.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —dijo Sai decidido, al entrar.

—¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?! —reprochó Ino propinándole una bofetada en venganza por el susto.

—La forma para entenderlo —dijo Sai con la mejilla roja.

Ino lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sai le contó su idea.

…

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo Ino tajante—¿Sabes que pasara si me equivoco?

—¿Terminare sintiendo algo que en un principio no sentía? ¿Terminare convertido en tu esclavo? Si eso termina pasando —Sai tomo las manos de Ino— ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? De todas formas Naruto dice que me tratas como esclavo.

A Ino se le subió la sangre a la cabeza.

—Bien hagámoslo —Se sentaron en la cama e Ino lo miró a los ojos.

Esta será su venganza.

Así que crees que te trato como esclavo. Pues te mostrare lo que siento.

Ino se concentró en sus sentimientos de las últimas semanas. La frustración que había sentido al fracasar en su intento de que Sai le pidiera ser su novia. Llevaban saliendo un par de meses así que podría decirse que eran novios pero Ino no podía sacarse la espina de la incertidumbre. Necesitaba un acto que cimentara e hiciera realidad los sentimientos y la relación que mantenía con Sai.

Pero no importaba cuantas indirectas le enviara, Sai no las entendía. Lo único que le faltaba por intentar era decírselo directamente pero no podía hacerlo. Es el hombre el que tiene que demostrar lo que vale, no al revés.

Así que esta será su última carta. Si Sai no podía entender sus sentimientos ni aun sintiéndolos el mismo, entonces no tendrían esperanza.

Ino hizo unos cuantos sellos y moldeo una bola de chakra que contenía una copia de sus sentimientos. Una bomba de sensaciones que explotó en la cabeza de Sai cuando Ino le transfirió su chakra.

Sai se congelo. Su mente apenas podía procesar el tsunami de emociones que le inundo. Temor, alegría, tristeza, curiosidad, ira, vergüenza, y muchas más enredadas en un torbellino donde las emociones chocan, se unen, se contradicen, se desgarran e intentan matarse las unas a las otras en un frenesí irrefrenable de locura y éxtasis.

Pero así como la marea sube, la marea baja y la ola de emociones retrocedió, dejando a Sai exhausto y vacío.

Ino observaba a Sai, atenta ante cualquier reacción; pero sólo mostraba un frio rostro de mármol. Ino comenzó a pensar que lo había roto, hasta que esté la abrazo sin previo aviso y le susurró al oído.

—Yo también te amo.

Ino se quedó sorprendida y no pudo más que llorar y asentir en silencio. Creía conocer lo que sentía pero tuvo que rendirse ante la objetiva observación que Sai hizo de sus sentimientos.


	6. El sueño que arruino la voz en mi cabeza

**...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **El sueño que arruino la voz en mi cabeza.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Una cálida brisa soplaba desde el sur y agitaba las ramas de los cerezos, provocando una suave nevada de pétalos blancos y rosas.

Bajo estos copos de nieve una pareja almorzaba.

—Abre grande Sasuke —dijo Ino mientras le daba de comer un trozo de salmón a la plancha.

Sasuke masticó gustoso.

—Esta delicioso —dijo Sasuke sonriendo— Estoy seguro de que algún día serás una gran esposa, Ino.

—Sasuke, pero que cosas dices —dijo Ino avergonzándose.

—Es la verdad Ino. Cualquier chico seria afortunado de tenerte como esposa —dijo Sasuke con voz suave y cálida.

—Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas Sasuke harás que me ponga roja.

—Bien. El rojo en tus mejillas te hace más hermosa —Sasuke acarició las mejillas de Ino y se acercó a sus labios.

—¿Qué haces Sasuke? —dijo Ino perdiendo el aliento.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué haces Sasuke? —dijo una voz estridente a sus espaldas.

—¡Tú! —gritó Ino con desagrado—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?¿Quién te invitó?

—Pues tú cariño, quien más —la intrusa se sentó entre los dos y paso su brazo por los hombros de Sasuke— ¿Cómo estas campeón? ¿Cómo te va con lo de aguantar a la jefa?

—Pues es bastante duro —dijo Sasuke suspirando con pesar.

—¡Sasuke!¿Cómo puedes decir eso?¡Y tú, lárgate! —Ino pareció concentrarse en algo, la intrusa se agitó en el aire igual que un reflejo en el agua, pero antes de que el reflejo desapareciera, el proceso se revirtió y todo quedo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ino se quedó estupefacta. La intrusa robó una salchicha con forma de pulpo del bento de Ino.

—¡¿Por qué no funciona?!

—No funciona porque quieres que este aquí.

—¿Por qué te querría aquí? ¡Estas arruinando todo!

—Tal vez porque crees que no lo mereces o porque en el fondo esto te da vergüenza —dijo la intrusa masticando su salchicha— ¿Por qué crees que vine, Sasuke? —le pregunto la intrusa dándole de comer una salchicha.

—Tal vez porque tenías hambre —dijo Sasuke mientras comía.

La intrusa carcajeo divertida dándole a Sasuke unos golpes en el brazo.

—¡Que gracioso! —dijo mientras reía y escupía trozos de comida— Deberías de aprender de Sasuke, Ino. Tal vez él no te hace caso porque no tienes sentido del humor. ¿Cierto Sasuke?

—Creo que simplemente no le interesa Ino.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo la intrusa riendo con más fuerza— Después de todo porque habría de interesarse en Ino, sólo es una chica aburrida que pierde el tiempo en fantasías infantiles. Patético.

—Sí, patético —respondió Sasuke.

Ino perdió los estribos. Se concentró y su puño se volvió el de un gigante. Lo alzó con furia y aplastó a Sasuke y a la intrusa hasta que la mano le dolió…

Entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo que aplastaba era su despertador.

Ino suspiró, se incorporó y masajeo su mano dolorida. Ya se lo había advertido su padre cuando le enseño a tener sueños lucidos.

El subconsciente es un hijo de puta.


	7. El buen arte es difícil de hacer

**...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **El buen arte es difícil de hacer**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Ino se desviste lentamente, dejando que la ropa se deslice sola. Su piel reluce con tonos rosas y naranjas bajo la luz de las velas. Se suelta el cabello y Sai puede percibir su aroma; flores, perfuman la habitación con lirios, jazmines, gardenias y demás olores que no puede reconocer pero que encienden un fuego en su interior que lo excita.

El último trozo de tela resbala de la piel de Ino y Sai prepara su pincel.

Ino se recuesta en su cama, sus curvas calientan el aire a su alrededor y sus labios invitan a sumergirse en ellos hasta el amanecer. Sai moja su pincel y lo sostiene sobre la piel de Ino; blanco y carnoso lienzo que lo impulsa a pintar con desenfreno los cuadros más salvajes que sea capaz de crear.

Pero debe ser paciente. No quiere que todo termine demasiado rápido. Desciende y las suaves cerdas del húmedo pincel trazan una delgada línea negra sobre los blandos bordes de los senos de Ino.

El corazón de Ino aumenta el ritmo y puede apreciar como sube la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Sai lanza más trazos; líneas esbeltas y estilizadas para remarcar el borde de sus caderas; rayas gruesas y curvas para tornear sus piernas; una larga curvilínea para delinear su espalda; sombras oscuras y atrapantes para destacar las siluetas de sus senos; oscuras lunas menguantes para recalcar la profundidad de su cintura; gruesas rayas curvas para resaltar la forma de sus nalgas; finas y delgadas líneas para acentuar la carnosidad de sus labios.

La respiración de Ino se hace más pesada; perlas de sudor comienzan a florecer en las praderas de su piel; pequeños suspiros escapan de sus labios cuando Sai aumenta el ritmo de sus trazos y se convierten en gemidos cuando su pincel comienza a fustigarla.

Sai mueve su pincel con locura; los espíritus de la lógica, la calma y el raciocinio se han ido, dejando a la pasión, a la lujuria y al puro instinto a cargo del barco. Navegan con la depravación haciendo de guía, bajo una tormenta de tinta, sudor, saliva y piel.

Una tormenta de sensaciones tan intensas que ciegan los sentidos de Sai; todos los olores, las imágenes, las caricias y los sonidos lo llevan a un punto sin retorno, donde la conciencia lo abandona. La firmeza de su pulso se descontrola y manchas amorfas ensucian el cuerpo de Ino, arruinando el bello trabajo que Sai había estado haciendo.

Se derrumba exhausto.

Ino lo toma del cabello y levanta a un zombi; entonces lo abofetea hasta que revive.

—¡Con un demonio Sai!¡Otra vez terminaste demasiado pronto!

—Lo siento, pero sigue siendo demasiado para mí. No pude evitarlo.

—¡No me importa, seguiremos intentando hasta que hagas un trabajo decente!

Sai cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio. Ino lo suelta y su cara se estrella contra la cama. No es que esté en contra de la idea. Es sólo que hacer buen arte es un proceso agotador.


End file.
